


Hide and Seek

by virberos



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hide and Seek, Plot What Plot, Smut, multiple rounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virberos/pseuds/virberos
Summary: There’s a manor, abandoned and overgrown with vines, at the edge of Red Grave City. It’s quiet and serene on the outside but rumors circulate of a demon that lurks in its walls.Cassandra Sagefire decides to see if that theory is true.
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Hide and Seek

Cassandra Sagefire stared up at the manor on the outskirts of Red Grave City, the moonlight bathing the serene estate with pale light. Around her, she could hear the gentle babbling of the river. The manor was almost picturesque, despite being abandoned for generations. There were never any lights in the windows, never any vehicles outside it’s gates (except her motorcycle at the moment), and it’s last listed owner had been dead for forty years.

That meant only one thing: a demon was residing in the manor. At least the demon wasn’t letting their residence fall to ruin. As she leaned against the gate, it suddenly swung open. She yelped and fell to the ground, grunting as her body hit worn cobblestone.

“Fuck...ow…” She grumbled, slowly getting up. It was as if the gates opened on their own accord. She slowly walked to the door, flicking on the light that was hooked to her jacket. She twisted the knob, half-expecting the manor be locked. To her surprise, the door creaked open. She blinked before slowly stepping inside, letting the door close behind her. The manor was dark but, as she moved to let the light shine in the foyer, it was well kept and tended by...something or someone. She couldn’t see dust on anything the light shone on. 

She had to admit, the decor was striking. Dark brass shone under her light, depicting angels and demons in loving embraces. A peculiar choice but one she liked for it’s boldness. The previous owner was fond of blasphemy, apparently. She smiled, her fingers carefully grazing over the surface of the brass. 

“Pretty, ain’t it?”

“Yeah, it is-” She froze. That was a male voice, slightly warped by...something. She whipped around, eyes meeting a tall man with silver hair, silver-blue eyes, and an amused smile lined with stubble. He was shirtless, revealing a toned physique with (from all glances) firm breasts. Behind him, four wings flared out, perhaps an attempt at intimidation. “Who are you?” She breathed. 

“Dante. And you’re in my nest, cutie.” A incubus. Cassandra narrowed her eyes at him. 

“...if I’m in your nest, then why aren’t you...I dunno, using your incubus magic on me and making me a thrall?”

“Because that’d be rude.” Well, he did have a point. Cassandra relaxed a bit. 

“...sorry. Everyone talks about how this place is haunted and shit so…” She awkwardly shrugged. “Here I am.” Dante leaned back a little, watching her carefully. An awkward silence hung between them before he grinned.

“Well, since this place is clearly not haunted.” He gestured to himself. “How about we play a game? You know, to pass the time until dawn?” 

“...what kind of game?” She asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You hide, I find you, and if I do find you, I get to have some fun.” His eyes scanned her body lecherously. She made a face, a warmth searing through her veins at the realization. She knew exactly what kind of fun he was talking about: Sex. Because of course it would be sex when it came to demons who fed off lust. Before she could say anything, Dante held up a finger to stop her train of thought. “Don’t worry, there’s rules for this game. First of all, there’s a safe room that I won’t go into during our game, should you decide to play at all. Secondly, the game ends when the sun comes up. And finally, you got anything you won’t do?”

“Uh...no.” Cassandra blinked. Dante’s grin widened at that.

“Good! And there’s fifteen minutes between each attempt to hide, this place has enough hiding spots. I bet you’ll find somewhere to hide away.” He winked before his (surprisingly warm) hand took hers. He gently led her up the stairs and through a hallway before stopping at the door. He opened it, revealing a pristine bedroom. It was decorated in black and gold with striking scarlet sheets. “Here’s the safe room.” 

“...you’re actually really sweet, for an incubus.” Cassandra mused. Dante chuckled.

“Well, food tastes better if freely given.” He said. “And those who take by force get shot by demon hunters so…” He trailed off with a shrug. There was a sort of logic in his words. Cassandra looked at the bedroom, to Dante, and then back to the bedroom. 

“So...when does the game start?” She asked. 

“Right now.” With that, Dante disappeared before her eyes. She could feel a lingering warmth in the air. With that, she promptly sprinted off through the mansion, leaving the bedroom door hanging open.

* * *

Her first hiding spot was the pantry. It was about the size of a walk-in closet but bore nothing (incubi didn’t really need to eat, perhaps that was why it was so empty). Perhaps that was how Dante found her so easily. 

And now, he had her bent over the kitchen counter, panties fallen to the floor to reveal her bare cunt, fingers casually thrusting into her slick entrance. She whimpered around his two fingers, stretching and moving inside her as if preparing her for future attempts.

“Ain’t this a nice snack…” Dante mused, breath hot against the shell of her ear. Cassandra shuddered before his fingers grazed that sweet spot, causing her to jolt. “Hope you don’t mind if I keep the panties.”   
  


“Eat a dick, pervert.” She huffed, her words having no bite to them. He laughed. 

“I’ve done that before, actually. Wasn’t half bad.” He purred. Cassandra groaned, unable to tell if it was from his expert fingers or from his words, laced with innuendo. 

“You sound like a creepy old man, asking to keep my panties.” She grumbled. Dante merely chuckled again.

“I guess I do. But that ain’t the worst thing in the world, right, babydoll?” He purred, just moments before she tipped over the edge into her first orgasm of the night, ripping any rebuttal she would’ve had out of her as her moans echoed throughout the kitchen. Dante let out a low growl at the sound, as if he was relishing the orgasm he pulled out of her. As she calmed down, she glanced back to watch as Dante licked her slick off his fingers. The sight of him relishing the taste of her made her shudder, something that the incubus noticed if the glimmer in his eye was anything to go by. 

“Ready for round two?” He asked cheekily.

“I’m not giving up yet.” 

* * *

She thought underneath the dining table would be the next best place to hide. It was a rather sizable table, after all. But he still found her, pulling her out from under the table and laying her down on the dark wood. Spreading her legs apart, he purred at the sight. 

“Bon ap-” Before he could finish his sentence, she reached up and pulled his face down into her cunt. She knew exactly what he was going to say and she put a stop to that before he could finish his sentence. She heard a muffled laugh before he began to suckle her clit, rolling the delicate bud between his teeth. She let out a gasp at the hint of fangs, legs trembling on his shoulders. Her hand threaded through his silvery hair, seeking something to grip on as his mouth moved away from the swollen bud down to her entrance. His tongue slid into her cunt effortlessly, earning an aroused moan from her. She squirmed on the table, moans echoing in the elegantly-decorated dark room. 

A part of her actually missed bantering with Dante, given that his face was nestled between his thighs. 

She shuddered as his tongue rubbed that sensitive spot in her. One of his hands darted up to take hers, as if he knew she was going to try and quiet herself by biting her free hand. The other hand held onto her thigh, giving the soft flesh a firm squeeze. His tongue continued to skillfully work at her cunt, making her squirm on the table until, with a pull of his hair, she finally came on his face. 

Her head fell back on the table, chest heaving as she caught her breath. Dante lifted his face up from between her legs, her hand falling onto the table. He let go of her hand and laid her legs on the table with a surprising amount of care. 

His care would always surprise her, she mused. Along with a sort of dumbness that was a bit endearing, for an incubus. She felt his lips press against her thigh. 

“How ya doing?”

“Fine, fine.” She panted, waving her hand. “Give me a minute, I’ll be up and running soon enough.” She sat up with a groan. “I’m not delicate, you know.” 

“But you’re cute. And you’re playing along with me. That’s reason enough to play nice.” Dante chirped. Cassandra sighed. 

“You’re one weird incubus.”

* * *

“Jeez, you’re really good at this…” Dante groaned, his hand threading through Cassandra’s golden hair. Her third hiding place, under the desk in the study, was once again a bust for her. Dante had chosen to flop on the plush chair and guide her to suck him off for this round. So now she was between his legs, hands on his thighs, and his cock (surprisingly human) in her mouth. 

She let out a muffled noise, perhaps something to sass back at him, but Dante heeded no mind as he guided the pace of her head bobs. Nice and easy, just so he didn’t have her choking on his cock. That wouldn’t do. 

He smirked as he watched her, green eyes flicking between his gaze and the cock that was currently in her mouth. Normally, his brother Vergil would use the study to read and ignore him. Getting back at him by having a cute girl suck him off under his very desk? It was so satisfying, like the stretch of cheese from lifting a pizza slice out of the box. There was also the fact that someone was so happily playing along with his game that made his little incubus heart flutter. Most people, given the option, just stayed in the safe room. Of course, there were the dumb teenagers that stayed the night but he never made himself known to them, he knew better than that. 

He was over the moon at the sight of the girl, Cassandra. Spice and determination to see the morning light, he loved everything about her. Especially how she had just jumped into the game with very little questions. She was eager and he adored eagerness. 

“Babydoll, I’m gonna cum...nng!” He groaned, pulling her head back off his cock. Hot spurts of seed shot out from his throbbing arousal, splattering all over her scrunched-up face. He let out a soft sigh, leaning back as his cock throbbed from the sensation. It slowly became flaccid as he took deep breaths to calm himself down. 

“Thanks for the warning…” Cassandra muttered. “But now I’m covered in your jizz.” He summoned a wet washcloth in his hand and handed it to her. She took it and began to clean her thanks. “Thanks. Again.”

“No problem.” He sighed. “It’s been a while since I’ve had someone enjoy my little game.” 

“A while, huh…” Cassandra murmured. “...you still raring to go for another round?”

“Hell yeah.”

* * *

“Really? The hallway? I thought you’d be more creative than that.” Dante teased, his cock thrusting between Cassandra’s lube-slick thighs.

“Shush, I r-ran out of time is all!” She huffed, shivering as her clit grinded against his shaft. She had her hands against the wall, keeping her up while Dante’s hands were on her hips. He leaned down, nuzzling her neck as he thrusted. 

“Yeah yeah, I know. But damn, your thighs feel so soft around my cock.” Dante purred, a hand sliding up her side to grope her clothed breast. “You’re like a dream, babydoll.” He murmured against her neck. It was going to be a shame, when the morning came and she would leave well fucked but a winner. He may end up fed for months afterward but he always missed those who won. They played along with his games and he would always keep those who won in his heart. 

Everyone won in the end, he made sure they left satisfied, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t miss them. 

“Babe...babydoll…!” He groaned, holding her close as he came, cum shooting out onto the wall in front of them and down her legs. Dante panted and heaved, keeping Cassandra close to him. He almost didn’t want to let her go. 

But he had too. The sun would rise in another hour. 

“One more round and then you win.” He murmured in her ear. “Can you handle it?”

“Of course.” She huffed back, a cocky grin on her lips. “If I’m as close to winning as you claim, then I can handle anything you throw at me.”

* * *

She just up and disappeared. 

Dante frowned as he padded through the rooms of the manor. She hadn’t tried to hide again in any of her old hiding places but he could tell the other rooms were untouched. He never used his incubi senses to seek out human auras, it would be cheating for their little game, but damn if he wasn’t seriously tempted to use his powers right now. She just seemed to disappear. And with the dawn creeping over the horizon...it wasn’t likely he was going to find her.

The sound of a slamming door caught his attention. He sighed and began to meander his way back to his personal nest room. She had won and probably left him all alone in his manor, like every other winner had. He shook his head, throwing those thoughts out of his mind. She had out-witted him and he had to live with that. 

Opening the door, his nest room was a complete whirlwind of clothes and sheets, all reeking of him. He closed the door behind him and flopped down in his nest, looking over out the window to the slowly brightening sky. He closed his eyes, fully intending to drift off into slumber. 

He swore he heard something shift behind him, somewhere deep within his nest. He shifted around, presuming his wings knocked something aside. It wasn’t until he felt a warm body slid next to him that he opened his eyes to see what exactly he was dealing with. To his surprise, Cassandra was right next to him. He glanced behind him, to the back of his nest, before he met Cassandra’s gaze with a grin.

“Cheeky. Hiding in my own nest.” He purred. “Nobody’s done that before.” 

“Really?” She asked. He nodded. “I see.” She mused.

“You won. I thought you left.” His hand tentatively rubbed her side, only to realize it was bare skin. He glanced down, realizing that she had stripped while she was hiding from him. His mouth watered at the sight. 

“Well, I realized that...I didn’t want to leave. You’re really nice for an incubus and I...well, I guess I just really liked you enough to stay.” Her face was flushed, perhaps she was sheepish for admitting this to him. He blinked in surprise before happily nuzzling her. 

“Sweetest thing since strawberry ice cream…” He murmured. “You sure you wanna stay with me?” He asked, his hand moving to knead at her outer thigh, obviously wanting to finally indulge in her. Her hands gently took his face and pulled him close to a kiss. He let out a happy purr, his hands pulling her hips close. His cock plunged into her heat, earning a low hiss from the incubus. Cassandra moaned into the kiss, pulling back for breath. 

“Dante…” she whispered. Dante gently shushed her, going in for another kiss as his hips began to move. His hand threaded through her hair, those beautiful golden locks tinted pink by the rising sun. She looked beautiful, divine even. How was he so lucky? He rolled over, rolling his hips into her welcoming pussy and groaning from how warm it was. He was feeling dizzy, engorging himself with the lust in the air, his hips moving on their own accord, fueled by her muffled moans. His wings flared out in all their glory as he continued to thrust, groaning happily. He pulled back from the kiss to rest his head against hers.

“I’m so lucky...to have met you…” He panted as he continued to thrust into her welcoming cunt. “Please, don’t leave me…” 

“Never. I promise.” The words, her adoring gaze, they just fueled his body with energy. Letting out a growl, he bit into her shoulder as he came, hot streaks of seed shooting directly into her. His hips stuttered from the throes of orgasm, relishing the fluttering walls of her cunt going through her own orgasm. He pulled back, staring down at the exhausted Cassandra, her hair splayed out on his nest. He meekly licked the bite on her shoulder, glancing to her as she relaxed from his tenderness.

“You’re the best, you know that?”

“You should…” Cassandra let out a tired breath. “You should say that about yourself.” Dante smiled. He shifted to lay on his back, wrapping his wings around Cassandra to keep her close to his chest. 

  
“I hope you don’t mind the contact. I’m very cuddly.” He purred. Cassandra nodded, resting her head in the crook of his neck. He nuzzled her hair happily before closing his eyes, relishing the morning sun warming his wings and the lovely young woman wrapped within them.

Although he couldn’t resist the urge to give that shapely ass a nice grope. 

“Dante. Play nice.” 

“I will.”


End file.
